Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie
Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie was released at the Spring Toei Manga Matsuri film festival on March 16, 1985. It was shown as part of a quadruple feature alongside Seigi Choujin vs. Ancient Choujin, Gu Gu Ganmo: The Movie & Little Memole: The Movie. Synopsis The Changeman must work with an earthquake institute to prevent Earth from being destroyed in a sea of fire by the Gozma. Plot Shiima and Gator join Buuba and Space Beast Solider Kamira in an underground cavern, presenting him with an orb filled with stones they refer to as the Redon Ore. Kamira places the orb into a reactor, which in turn drops the mineral into an open vat of magma. The beast rejoices as tremors begin. Kamira proudly reports that he's finished with the last of the business on his end, while Buuba proudly declares that, providing they stick to plan, it should be the day they kill Changeman. Buuba turns to the time to take note as he officially announces the commencing of what he refers to as the Earth Fire Strategy. 3:00 AM Bazuu approaches the Gozmard, checking on the status of the strategy. Guiluke obligingly informs him that all is underway, while Bazuu reveals that the process should take eleven hours. His goal is for the alien rocks to have a negative reaction to the earth's magma, turning Earth itself in a raging inferno. With orders to be certain Earth is conquered, Bazuu disappears. The Changeman are on a late patrol in the Change Cruiser as earthquakes begin, causing Dragon to swerve and miss trees as they fall over. Meanwhile, seismologists at the Ootakayama National Earthquake Research Laboratory read the printout of data regarding the earthquakes. The chief one urgently takes note that the vibrations aren't normal, that there's no sign of volcanic eruption. 4:00 AM Suspicious of what they know are unnatural earthquakes, the Changeman arrive to the Ootakayama earthquake lab for answers. Just then, Kamira arrives to the laboratory with Hidora, firing onto the seismologists a starfish-like object from its mouth, briefly turning everyone in the lab into overly large, starfish-like creatures as Kamira takes possession and retreats. Tsurugi and the others urgently rush into the room. Stating they're with the Earth Defense Force, Tsurugi approaches the chief seismologist for answers. Now simply a marionette of Kamira's, Kamira force-feeds the answers, the man repeating Kamira's lie that the earthquakes are simply a result of the Ootakayama volcano. Just then, another vibration happens, knocking over those in the room. Sayaka accuses the man of lying, declaring to him that the violent vibrations aren't just a sign of the volcano. Another scientist chimes in, saying it should be the last before the final eruption, as the chief scientist scrambles and confirms that the eruption will probably take place in ten hours, around two. The man is in a panic as the tremors stop and he stands, ordering the five to leave, under the pretenses that he believes that they of the Earth Defense Force should go out and make sure that the people of the village will be certain to take over. Nodding, Tsurugi and the others race out. Meanwhile, Kamira proudly reports to Buuba and Shiima that his plan to lead the Changeman away from the mountain succeeded, Buuba taking note that the plan's going smoothly. 8:00 AM Sayaka and the others are overseeing the residents of Ootake are sure to get away safely from the village, patrolling through the city and warning them of the dangers of the earthquakes and imminent volcanic eruption. Parents burst through the rushing crowds, calling for their son, Yuuji, who runs from them. Tsurugi looks on as Yuuji makes his way to a train, boarding, and departing in the train, himself as conductor. The parents call out to the train as Tsurugi and Hayate race down the tracks to get closer, in attempt to call the boy, with no success. The parents collapse as Sayaka and Mai lean to them, asking what happened. "He's going back to mountain," the mother cries. "We left our dog tied to a post in front of the store," the father hysterically reveals. "At a time like this," Hayate asks in an angry confusion, looking back towards the train. Tsurugi frantically tells them to leave it to him, as Hayate joins him on motorcycle in pursuit of the train. Receiving word that Changeman's returning to the area, Gozma Fighter Ships arrive to fire upon them as they ride through hills in shortcut. They come to a halt as a nearby motorcyclist receives the attack, crashing. Tsurugi orders Hayate to take care of the rider as he continues on. The rider, Youko Tachibana, asks in a frenzied confoundingly what's going on, requesting Hayate to take her back to Ootake-Yama, despite his warnings that there will soon be an eruption. Yuuko tells him that's inaccurate, as he then informs her that he has word from the laboratory. Yuuko reveals that she's an assistant there, so she well knows what she's talking about, as Hayate reveals that he, too, finds the earthquakes suspicious. He tells her he's actually heading there, words she finds pleasing to know. She gets onto the back of Hayate motorcycle and they continue their way. 9:00 AM Tsurugi pulls up alongside the train, jumping onto the top of it, greeted by Hidora. Fighting them off upon the moving vehicle and making his way to the front, joining Yuuji inside. Tsurugi fights him for the train's controls, the boy refusing, saying he won't because "Gorou will die." The dog remains on the mountain, barking for help, attempting to break from his restraints. Seeing the boy's pain, Tsurugi agrees to help him, as Gozma Fighter Ships arrive and fire at the train. Unable to escape their attack, Tsurugi brings the train's speed down and jumps out with the frightened boy. 10:00 AM On ground, Tsurugi shields the boy as their still met by the fire of the Gozma Fighter Ships. Gator arrives with Hidora and Kimera, further frightening the boy. Seeing the boy to safety, Tsurugi changes to fight off his opponents. As Kamira blasts at him, Pegasus, Mermaid, and Phoenix arrive upon jet skis. Upon their arrival, Dragon fires at Gator, who drops pieces of ore -- as his pants drop. Watching on from the Dengeki Base, Ibuki orders the retrieval of the strange stones. The four return to base and the results of analysis come in, Ibuki confirming that it's the Redon Ore. He begins to inform them that a year ago, the planet Alpha mysteriously reddened and died. They all conclude that the seismologists were being manipulated and that an eruption won't occur at two, but the Earth's actual destruction, as Gozma intends to make Earth the same as Alpha. Ibuki takes note of the time, ordering the five to hurry back to Ootake Mountain, as they have less than three hours. 11:00 AM Hayate and Youko are at the earthquake research facility, urging the seismologists to escape for cover, confounded at their harsh refusal, as the two are shoved out of the building. Youko pleads with the chief, Toshio, attempting to tell him that she doesn't believe it's an earthquake, Hayate trying to talk sense into the blank assistants. Just then, the dog, Gorou, has managed to break free, dragging the pole he was tied to and racing towards their direction, jumping and attacking the scientist, as the animal senses something unnatural. Hayate and Youko chase after Gorou as it chases the five seismologists, Kamira appearing before them and transforming the five into starfish-like creatures. Buuba and Shiima arrive laughing, Hidora summoned for. Hayate battles while guarding Youko, making his escape with her. Their path is eventually cut off by a blast from Kamira and Hidora as Dragon and the others arrive just in time. Hayate informs Dragon of what he's found out, Dragon concurring, having already learned the information. "Good for you for finding out our plans...but you will never find our base," Buuba threatens, before vanishing. The six return to the streets as Gorou runs up to them, attempting to lure them away. Knowing he senses something, Dragon decides to allow the dog to lead them. They run after the dog, as the time turns... 12:00 PM The dog leads Tsurugi and the others finally to a cave on a rocky seaside, met suddenly by the Gozma officers, cursing them. "You're good for finding the base," Buuba commends condescendingly, "but we won't let you past," he says, ready to stand ground, placing a barrier over the cave's entrance. 1:00 PM The five change and jump into battle. During the battle, Gator attacks Griffen by surprise, Gorou jumping to Griffen's rescue by attack Gator, taking Gator by surprise. ("Damn dog! I hate dogs! I hate dogs and roaches," Gator fumes). Griffen Attacks Gator and rejoins the others as they take on Kamira, soon defeating him. 1:30 PM As they call for Shuttlebase, Ibuki warns them of their dwindling time. It's 1:45 as they're delayed by Gozma Fighter Ships, while Land Changer attempts to blast the barrier sealing the cave. Change Robo is built and Kamira defeated as they race against the clock, the time 1:58 PM. They bust into the cave, racing for the device as they're restrained by the starfish creatures. With literally no time to struggle around with them, Griffen laments being unable to strike them (since they're human), as Dragon decides to disorient them with Dengeki Flash, then diving towards the switches of the contraption and stopping it at...1:59:59. Dragon breathlessly rests upon realizing the close-call as Phoenix calls for him, noting that the starfish creatures are reverting back to their human selves. Later, Tsurugi and the others race through the village streets as Gorou and Yuuji happily run to each other. "Yuuji, it was thanks to Gorou we were saved," Tsurugi tells him, Hayate cutting him off. "Actually, thanks go to me for bringing Youko here," Hayate says. Just then Hayate takes notice of Youko happily running into the arms of Toshio in embrace. Hayate sits down in the sorrow of realizing she's taken, as the others laugh and Sayaka and Mai attempt to lift his spirits. They bid farewell to Yuuji, on their way to continue battling Gozma until peace is reached. Characters Changeman Allies *Commander Yui Ibuki *Dengeki Squadron Gozma Empire *Star King Bazoo *General Giluke *Adjutant Booba *Adjutant Shiima *Navigator Gator *Gyodai *Hidrer Soldiers *Kamina Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yuji: *Yoko Tachibana: *Toshio: *Yuji's father: *Yuji's mother: *Starfish Human: , , , Notes *While this movie was released around the point of episode 5 and 6, it can take place anytime between episodes 3 and 17. However this movie appears to occur prior to the Changeman discovering the true depths of who the Gozma are, which are discovered as early as episode 7; while this would limit when the movie takes place to between episodes 3 and 7 (which is a fine position), you could acknowledge the team knows and merely sees this as another Gozma plot to broaden when it occurs. Digital Releases *The DVD release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 3 features Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment!, Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie, Choushinsei Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!, Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie and Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: The Movie.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sentaimoviebox.html *The Blu Ray Release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 2 Features Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The Movie, Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment! & Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie. *''Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie'' is included on Super Sentai: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1976-1995, a blu-ray compilation box set of 15 theatrical Super Sentai movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/supersentaimovbdbox.html Super Sentai The Movie Vol 3.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 3 DVD cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Volume_2.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 2 Blu Ray Cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Box_Set.jpg|1976-95 References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman